


Déjà vu

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, happy birthday levi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Summary: 2019年利利生日快乐！关于医学的部分是我编的。是一个在埃尔文的陪伴下把病魔的诅咒变成福祉的故事。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 12





	Déjà vu

利威尔得这个病已经很久了。  
他的疾病过于罕见，医生们甚至还没有给它起一个合适的名字，但是有这么一个词，“Déjà vu”，似曾相识。  
他脑内的海马体大小有些异常，左右脑信息交换的微电流也不太流畅，这也就导致了一部分的认知障碍。用障碍来形容这种情况其实不太恰当，因为利威尔没有任何行为处理与思维能力上的困难。他只是感觉到，自己在经历一种早已经发生过的人生。  
这并不是预知能力，他只能提前几毫秒感受到将发生的事情。或者说，产生了自己曾经历过这种事情的错觉。这件事情不在利威尔的回忆里，但是那种似曾相识的感觉太过于强烈，虽然似乎是能预见接下来几毫秒发生的事情，他却无法阻止接下来的任何发展，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的人生轨迹，沿着这个方向发展下去。那些不会做的题，他记得自己不会做，并且重复不会做的事实；那些走错的路，他记得自己曾这样迷失过，并且依然找不到出路；那些错过的人，他也无法挽留，只能眼睁睁地看着彼此渐行渐远。  
“我的记忆没有问题。”  
“那你可以重复一下前几天吃过的早餐吗？”医生打开利威尔为了康复训练而每天进行登记的记录本。  
“周一三五是鸡蛋搭配全麦面包，二四六鸡蛋搭配火腿，周日我来诊所，所以今天吃的楼下咖啡厅培根夹蛋可颂。”利威尔沉默了一阵，补充道，“每天再加一杯咖啡。”  
医生的声音与自己脑海里的声音完全重合，他估计医生会说，“这和前几周一样。”  
医生确实就在他的眼前说，“这和前几次一样。”  
“是啊。”而利威尔每一次都会这样回答医生。  
有的人会因为这种认知的混乱，陷入自己以为不断在重复同一天的恐慌中，利威尔一开始也是这样的。他害怕自己被困在一个时间的闭环里面，永远走不出去，永远到达不了未来。他规律地约见心理医生，进行脑部状态的扫描，但是一次又一次的检验结果都是正常。  
当利威尔连续八个月都去同一家诊所进行每周一次的复查时，他完成了厚厚一叠的每日记录。医生鼓励他去重新翻开自己之前写的东西，回忆起每一天的日期，天气，温度，湿度都不一样。鼓励他思考起自己并没有被困在某一天的事实。但是利威尔所做的事情，白天上班，夜间回去休息。一个人忙忙碌碌，吃几乎同样的东西，走同一条路，坐同一班车，似乎正常的生活就是一场盛大的“Déjà vu”。每个人都被困在了这种没有任何创新的重复的每一天里，但是只有他自己察觉到，这样是不对的。  
利威尔提前了0.5秒感觉到医生会拦下他，接着医生把他拦下来。他记忆中未来的0.5秒里，医生要开导他，接着医生在他的眼前说话，“这种情况虽然一直没有改善，但是如果不影响你的生活，你也不必过于忧心。”  
‘他会做出一个掏烟盒的动作。’利威尔心里想着。  
接着医生的右手往自己的胸前摸了摸。  
‘又会因为记起这里是诊所而停下。’  
接着医生的手指犹豫地蜷曲着，收了回去。  
‘但是，’利威尔在心中默念医生的下一句。  
“但是，”医生对他说，“抗焦虑的药物，定时定量吃。下个月再来。”  
他从医生手里接过自己用于记录的小号硬壳笔记本，和之前的每一次一样，塞进自己的口袋里，并且礼貌的道谢离开。  
从诊所离开回家的路上需要穿过一个公园。公园里面有时候会有练习拉小提琴的人，不同的季节会开出不同的花，也有各种晨练的人，适当的刺激有助于利威尔建立新的记忆，或许可以令利威尔跳脱出自己生活的一成不变，或许可以缓解一部分“Déjà vu”的症状。但是他不能在人多的场合，过多光亮或者噪音的场合，高强度地，持续地经受这样的刺激。  
利威尔记忆中救护车的鸣笛，抢救医生杂乱的脚步声，还有那些在手术室门口推搡他的人总是一次又一次在他的梦境中重现。  
“不要向我走过来·····”  
医生朝着利威尔走过来。  
“不要说很遗憾·····”  
医生说，很遗憾。  
“不要宣布死亡的消息····”  
他感觉到头昏想要呕吐，眼球忽然不受控制地晃动起来，眼神无法聚焦在眼前的医生身上，利威尔想要看向别处却一眼看见医生身上母亲体内最后流出来的，凝固的血迹。“Déjà vu”带来了双倍的悲痛，利威尔在他的记忆中曾这样痛哭过，0.5秒后，他在现实中也这样哭起来。他感到羞愧，但是停不下这样的流泪；他感到肢体的颤抖，但是无法按捺住肌肉的反应；他知道自己将会失去控制，但是阻止不了事情的发生。利威尔说不出话语，牙齿颤抖着，有血从他的口中流出来，血腥味在记忆中蔓延开来，染红他的整段记忆。利威尔直直向后倒在地上，身边的噪音混入自己牙齿互相挤压的摩擦音，他在医院，忽然全身抽搐起来。  
那是八个月前，利威尔第一次察觉自己病的有多严重。他遵从医嘱，努力调整自己的状态，用药也一减再减。“Déjà vu”的症状从未消失过，只是他已经逐渐习惯并且接受这样的生活。  
利威尔在公园的长椅上坐下，无论时隔多久，每当他回忆起那一段，手总是会不受控制地颤抖起来。双倍的恐惧，双倍的悲痛，双倍的疼痛，与双倍的无助，利威尔在心中念着秒数深呼吸。他在自己呼吸蔓延开的白雾中看向这个不清晰的世界，希望能用外界环境转移一下注意力。  
公园里此时只有一个晨跑的人，他看起来像是已经跑了十几公里一样疲惫，脚步在地上擦出拖沓的声音。对方在寒冷的天气里穿着运动短裤，上身却裹着严严实实的白色运动外套。利威尔注意到对方的一头耀眼的金色短发，他的喘息重又短促，脸上一副累到发青的表情。  
“他会在我的眼前摔倒。”利威尔这么想着，并不是他的记忆中有这样的场景，而是对方确实是一副精疲力竭的样子。  
接着他的记忆中出现了这样的情景。  
利威尔忽然下意识的站了起来，对方就在他的眼前忽然摔倒。他马上跑上前扶起那个迎面完全扑倒在水泥地上的可怜男人，那些上气不接下气的呼吸在他们彼此间唤出一片白雾，利威尔好不容易才看清对方的情况。  
明明只是很缓慢地跑着，这一摔却生生把膝盖和手掌都蹭破变成血淋淋的伤口。  
“你没事吧？可以站起来吗？”利威尔努力撑起对方沉重的身体。  
他会努力站起来，并且又摔下去。利威尔的错觉告诉他。  
对方在利威尔的支撑下努力站起来，又重重摔下去。  
利威尔随身带了手帕，他匆忙地掏出来对上那片沾满灰尘的擦伤，原本灰黑的伤口忽然变得湿润，接着大滴大滴的血珠便从暗色的伤口处涌出。利威尔被这样的伤势吓了一跳，他不知道该不该把手帕按上去。接着对方主动地安慰般的按住他的手。  
他明明摔得很严重，流着血，疼到站不起来，全身肮脏的痕迹，却还是对利威尔露出明亮的笑容，“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”  
利威尔抬头寻找清洗伤口的饮水台，最终提出，“我·····我家就在旁边，去简单包扎一下吧？”  
“好的，”利威尔听到对方的回应与自己脑内的声音重合，“谢谢你。”  
自从那次过后，他们互相留了彼此的联系方式。埃尔文为了感谢利威尔清理伤口，邀请对方去吃了晚餐。看着菜单上的价格，利威尔觉得对方客气的有点过分了。从礼节的角度考虑，他们较劲似的请了对方吃了一次又一次的晚饭。  
再到足够熟悉彼此，最后聚集在利威尔的家里一起准备晚餐。  
埃尔文在水槽清洗用来做沙拉的草莓，利威尔贴着他切一块新鲜的鱼肉。他们靠的很近，手肘偶尔会碰撞在一起，利威尔反复做着深呼吸，终于开口，“我有话想和你说。”  
“我也有。”埃尔文笑着看他，他先吃掉了一个草莓，有点酸，他的眼睛皱在一起，嘴巴上却还带着笑。  
“我有精神上的······疾病。暂时不太清楚是什么原因······但是有在稳定的吃药，状态也不严重，不影响日常生活。但是我会感觉发生的每一件事情我都早就做过，我感觉我能提前0.5秒感觉事情的发生，但是无法控制。这些熟悉的感觉只是我的错觉。”  
埃尔文凑近他，“听起来就像是预言家？”  
“不，不是预言家。”利威尔纠正他。  
“那你可以预测我想说什么。”  
“不，我·····”利威尔抬头看向埃尔文，对方看向自己的眼神带着一种难以言说的深情。他预感埃尔文将会说出那句令他震颤而又欣喜不已的话语。  
“我喜欢你。”  
他从未经历过这个。但“Déjà vu”在他的耳边低语，让利威尔感觉自己曾经历过这个，那种心跳加速的感觉，血液充盈了自己体内的毛细血管，左胸腔发出的热度激烈地漫上他的脖颈，迅速地加热他的耳尖，脸颊忽然发烫。利威尔看向埃尔文，他的脸完全红了。  
接着埃尔文抬手抚摸他的脸，手指上还沾着冰凉的水珠，但是利威尔无暇顾及。他感觉到那种双倍的激动与快乐，产生错觉，误以为曾经经历过的记忆是那么的甜美。他在现实中又经历了一次，埃尔文的手指滑入他的发丝，他的鼻梁很挺，眼睛很蓝，接着是嘴唇。  
埃尔文吻了他。  
他的通感过于强烈，皮肤上的触感化为口中的甜。耳边的蜜语化作芬芳的气息。利威尔被他揽入怀中，每一寸触碰都与记忆错觉不断重合。“Déjà vu”带来了双倍的刺激，他的快感来的快又猛。埃尔文不觉得这是什么糟糕的疾病，他只看到自己身下因为敏感过度而震颤并且不断过度索要的恋人。  
“我的预言家。”他们在独处的时候埃尔文会说出这样的话。  
利威尔不厌其烦地纠正他。  
与埃尔文在一起，他偶尔会忘记自己有这样的疾病。因为对方过于不擅长生活做出层出不穷的蠢事令自己应接不暇。埃尔文没有什么生理上的缺陷，但是他不厌其烦地在同一个位置把自己摔倒，一次又一次在帮忙的时候划破手指，打碎不计其数的东西。他只是因为长时间的伏案工作导致肌肉有些退化，肢体过于僵硬。医生担心这样长期下去会导致肌肉萎缩，甚至会产生结石或者血栓，因此鼓励埃尔文多进行运动。埃尔文也努力过了，并且因为过度努力运动而摔在利威尔的眼前。  
但是他的预言家总会帮助他治疗，或者提前提醒他避开危险的地方，利威尔不仅仅是他的爱侣，也是他的骑士。  
“你刚刚就预测了，那个扫把倒在地上会把我绊倒。你昨天预测了我会把放在桌子边的杯子撞倒。你前天预测了我会把咖啡渍弄在地毯上。”  
利威尔看着埃尔文在自己的眼前拆开一包薯片。  
“不要把薯片掉的到处都是！”  
埃尔文咬碎了一片，对着满身的薯片碎渣，满脸讶异地对利威尔说，“我一定是和巫师相爱了，我的预言家。”  
利威尔不再纠正他。  
他后来认识了很多埃尔文的朋友。在节日或者假期里他们喜欢聚集在一起，所有人与利威尔的友谊源于元旦倒计时那晚利威尔做的油焖大虾。他们做出各种惊人的行为令人目瞪口呆，利威尔已经尽力了，就像管着一群满地乱跑的幼儿园小孩，手里还揪着两个。但是还是没能阻止埃尔文的朋友们把头卡进鱼缸，把灯泡塞进嘴里，把过期的糖吃下去，把手指塞进下水道卡槽里。  
“我刚刚和你说了······不要把手伸进去····会被卡住····”利威尔举着螺丝刀，拆下来整个水池，救出了韩吉肿的发紫的手指。  
他们看着利威尔，纷纷发出不愧是预言家的感叹。  
这样热热闹闹的生活持续了很久。利威尔每日在埃尔文的怀里入睡，他的脸先贴上埃尔文的肩膀，对方便熟练地把他揽入怀中。他们会凑在一起看几行埃尔文的睡前读物，枯燥的历史书，而埃尔文总会无意识地偏头去亲利威尔的头顶，直到对方慢慢睡着。  
他今晚在埃尔文的身旁宣布了已经停药的消息。停药两周了，“Déjà vu”虽然依然存在，但是自己终于不会为此感到焦虑而失眠。  
埃尔文对上他的眼睛，“就是说，你现在没有太多的负面情绪的压力，并且依然具有预知未来的能力？”  
利威尔已经不想去纠正他。他闭上眼睛开始自己的预言，“你待会会吻我。”  
埃尔文吻了他。  
“还有说晚安。”  
“晚安，预言家。”  
他没有说出来后面的话。但埃尔文和以往的每一晚一样，他的手缓慢地安抚着利威尔的背部，接着在额头上印下亲吻，并且搂紧对方一同入睡。  
利威尔从未经历过那么快乐又那么忙碌的节日。他们没有假期，也从未想过要在家里布置圣诞节，但是平安夜下班后，朋友们一个接一个地闯入埃尔文的家里，并且带来了礼物。韩吉刚好带来了彩球，装点了米克刚好带来的圣诞树，纳拿巴刚好带来了彩灯，绕着莫布里特带来的香薰蜡烛，装点出一个带着芬芳与光亮的温馨客厅。工作日夜晚预留给大家的时间并不多，利威尔忙碌地摊开所有食材准备晚餐，埃尔文帮忙做调酱汁和摆盘的工作，他们在拥挤的厨房里走来走去碰到对方。利威尔被埃尔文无数次地用手臂和大腿蹭到身上的不同位置，埃尔文的手甚至意图要在他的臀部的围裙上印下两个湿漉漉的爪印。他腾出手去打他，又被埃尔文猛地拉过去亲吻鼻尖。  
“别心急，孩子们还在外面看着。”  
“利威尔，你这句话让我犹豫起以后要不要领养了。”  
“别说蠢话。”  
埃尔文猛地看向他，“你的意思是·····无论孩子们有多碍事，我们会领养？”  
“我的意思是，我们还没结婚。”利威尔没有看向埃尔文，但是在对方期待而又长久到烦人的凝视下终于红着脸猛地踢了他一脚。  
不断有人跑进厨房又跑出去，嚷嚷着要帮忙，在偷吃的时候又被利威尔赶出去，并且拿走利威尔已经准备好的一道道菜。他们终于在八点的时候全都拥挤地坐下来，手肘挨着手肘，吃了一餐吵吵闹闹的晚饭。  
佩特拉帮忙把碗碟全部丢进洗碗机，说由她负责倒大家的饮料，并且把反复擦拭着厨房台面的利威尔赶去客厅。  
大家在客厅的地毯上做成一个圈，闹着要玩一场桌游。埃尔文就坐在利威尔的旁边，背对着带着虚拟火光的电暖炉，连同耀眼的金发，全身都被镀上一层柔软的暖橙。他们各自抽走自己的牌，而埃尔文看向他，用他那种暖呼呼又柔情的笑容看向他。他们曾很多次地这样看向彼此，在以前的真实存在的回忆里，也在他的“Déjà vu”里。利威尔不抗拒这样的生活，不抗拒这样的感受，他甚至油然而生出对生存的感激，自己有幸因为这样的病症而感受到双倍的爱。  
利威尔的“Déjà vu”说他这一轮会是预言家，他翻开自己手心的牌，预言家。  
他因为大脑错乱而虚拟出来的回忆与现实中韩吉的声音重合，“天黑请闭眼。”  
“狼人请睁眼。”  
利威尔听到有人走动的声音，有人故意发出声响假装自己是狼人，埃尔文在他的身边，他的呼吸急促，发出身体挪动的声音。  
“狼人请闭眼。”  
利威尔决定等一下要先去察看埃尔文的身份牌。  
“预言家请睁眼。”  
利威尔睁开眼。他未能预言到眼前的这一幕。  
他看到眼前已经点好一圈蜡烛的蛋糕。全部的人都已经睁开眼睛，对他齐声喊出“生日快乐！”  
这大概是埃尔文的主意，于是利威尔扭头看向自己身边的人。他的爱人，是他的第一个朋友，也是他全心全意信任的人，是那个拉扯着他踏入生活的人，教会他什么是幸福，什么是欢愉，什么是甘愿一生一世，长相厮守。  
埃尔文单膝下跪。他双手举着的红绒布戒指盒中，静静躺着一枚蓝宝石戒指。是深不见底的海洋，是触不可及的天空，是爱人满载深情的眼眸，是无法丈量的爱情。  
“我愿意。”


End file.
